Juego de niños
by PikaChwan
Summary: ¿Un juego?. Zoro y Sanji están envueltos algo que ellos decidieron llamar un "JUEGO", están condenados a estar cerca por largo rato en Enies Lobby. Luffy y Nami, están envueltos en la misma situación. "¿Que haré?, no puedo decir que me gusta, no puedo. (...)".
1. 1 Celos

Éste es un fic que escribí basándome en la saga de **Water 7** en el transcurso a la **Torre de La Justicia** en **Enies Lobby. **

Es un reto, pero también es sorpresa, les daré una pista: _Incluiré cuatro personajes_.

***Advertencia: ****_Leeemooon~_*******

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y la historia de One Piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Odda, __**no a mi.**_

**Y si les gustaría algo dentro de la historia, dejenme reviews, también para saber si les gusta.**

_****(Lo que están en cursiva son PENSAMIENTOS DEL PERSONAJE)****_

**Twitter:** Himynameispikah  
**Facebook fan page:** /Pikachwan

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**"****_Celos_****"**

-¿Mmn?

-Oe, Marimo, ¿Conseguiste la llave?

-Si, acabo de cogerla

-¿De verdad?, dejaste todo hecho mierda, la torre está tambaleándose otra vez. ¿Será seguro ahora?

-Me tiene sin cuidado. No es que me incumba demasiado, sin embargo, con esta tenemos todas las llaves

-Sí.

-Démonos prisa y démoselas a Robin.

-¿Tienes mucho afán, Marimo?

-El necesario.

-Ya veo, cierto.

-No me vengas con chorradas ahora Cocinero de quinta. Sí, hay que salvar a Robin

-¡Já!, de cuando acá te importa tanto eso.

-Lo hago por nuestra Nakama, ¿No? y pues Luffy es el capitán y son sus ordenes.

-Me tiene sin cuidado. _-¿SIN CUIDADO?, pero que acabo de decir, es Robin-chan-_ Sí, Luffy es el capitán y precisamente eso es lo que me tiene sin cuidado. El siempre se sale con la suya. _-Y ahora insulto al capitán, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO?-_

-Sí, Luffy siempre se sale con la suya. Y... ¿A que viene Luffy en la conversación?, es el capitán, no es cualquier Cocinero barato.

-A nada, vamos.- Dijo Sanji dándole la espalda al peliverde.

-Oe, espera.- Refuto Zoro tomando del brazo al rubio.

-Y ¿ahora,que?.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?.

-No lo estoy.

-Jajajaja, si que lo estás. Bueno, si no lo estás, explícame esa cara sonrojada.

-No-no es nada.- Dijo el cocinero agachando la cabeza.- Mejor vayámonos, hay que ayudar a Robin-chan. _-Como si este imbécil le importara yo alguna vez, si tanto adora a su capitán pues que vaya.-_

-Si, cierto, vamos.- Dijo el segundo al mando de los Mugiwara.

_-¿Pero que es todo esto?, ¿Por qué me late el corazón tan rápido?, espero que el asqueroso Marimo no se de cuenta de esto, nuestra relación es netamente física, y-yo no estoy... Me gusta pero no, n-_

-¡OE, ESPERA!.- Se detuvo de golpe el espadachín interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁS CELOSO DE LUFFY!

-¿EEEEEEEEEH?-Dijo el Rubio volteándose hacia su Nakama.-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAS DE DECIR, MARIMO ESTÚPIDO?.

-Eso que escuchaste, ¿Que no fui claro?.

-¿Pero que mosca te picó, Marimo, cómo estaría celoso de tu querido capitán?.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico Sanji._-P-pero por que estoy tan enojado, su pregunta es bastante buena.-_

-Eso es lo que aparentas, ¿Acaso es que no soportas que esté del lado de nuestro capitán?.

-N-no es eso, estúpido, es e-es so-sólo q-que... - _-NO, no puedo decirlo, es tan increíble para mi como para él. Me niego.-_ ¡JAMÁS!, tengo claras las reglas de nuestro juego, o es que ¿Acaso las haz olvidado?.

-¿EH?, ¿REGLAS?, si te refieres a eso de **"hacerlo"**, claro que están claras. Yo lo _s-sé_.

-¿ENTONCES POR QUE DUDAS DE ESO?, ¡YO LO TENGO CLARO!. _-¡MENTIRA!, me estás gustando de más, ¿eh?, no. Te odio MARIMO ESTÚPIDO.-_

_-_UNF, un Cocinero de quinta tenías que ser.

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARME, MALDITO!

-¿Acaso te molesta que lo haga?, Te doy igual, ¿NO?

-Unf, piérdete Marimo, iré por mi cuenta.

-Haz lo que quieras, Co-ci-ne-ro ¡DE MIERDA!.

-Unf, lo haré y no por que tu me lo pidas, imbécil._ -No me dejes sólo, no quise decir eso- _

__Sanji, sin poder recoger las palabras, se resigno y decidió ir hacia la torre detrás del espadachín.

-Oe.- Dijo Zoro deteniéndose una vez más. - Lo siento, no quise herirte, es sólo que me llena de rabia que actúes así.

-No es nada.

-Si lo es, ya hice algo que no quería hacer.- dijo el espadachín tomando al cocinero por el brazo y empujándolo hacía una pared. -No quiero que nuestro "Juego" se torne aburrido, me gusta este juego. Me gustas tú.

El rubio cocinero quedó perplejo ante las palabras del espadachín, jamás pensó que algo así fuese a salir de los labios del Marimo que tanto le gustaban. Sonrojándose, casi al tono de un tomate Sanji no tuvo opción, si no bajar la cabeza y disculparse.

-Lo siento, Zoro, yo tampoco quería herirte.- Decía con la cabeza gacha y sonrojado, tenía los ojos encharcados, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, que no podía evitar sentir todo eso._ -Me gustas-._

-Oe, no me has herido, sólo estaba un poco exaltado.- Dijo a su Nakama mientras lo tomaba del mentón y lo acercaba.

-Está bien, perdóname tu a mi, por actuar de esta manera.- Se disculpó una vez más el rubio levantando la cabeza con ayuda de la mano de su Nakama y lo miró con los ojos encharcados y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Eres tan irresistible, cocinero.- Y sin más le besó, suave y tiernamente, para tapar todas las groserías que le había gritado anteriormente. Sanji por su parte, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la cara roja de los nervios y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya no podía resistirse más y cerro los ojos y se dejó tomar en un beso de su espadachín.

_-Sería más fácil si le digo la verdad, me gusta, el me gusta, sus besos, su cuerpo, su voz... Todo, puedo decirlo.- Oe, espera y-yo-_

**_*Biru biru~ Biru biru~*_**

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó el peliverde enojado.

-El Den Den Mushi, que me dió Nami-san.

-Unf, ¿Es que ella sabe siempre cuando quiero estar contigo?.- dijo el espadachín enojándose cada vez más.

-N-no.

-Contéstale de una vez.- refunfuño el espadachín, sabiendo que ya no tendría lo que quería con el cocinero.

-Sí.- Contesto al espadachín.- ¿Nami-san, estás ahí?.- Dijo hablándole al Den Den Mushi.

-~¡SAAANJI-KUN, DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO, TU Y ZORO YA DEBERÍAN ESTAR AQUÍ, SE NOS AGOTA EL TIEMPO!.~

-Sí, Nami-san, ¡llegaré tan rápido que te enamorarás más de mi!

-~Si, si, ven rápido.~

-Já, es que Nami ¿Está enamorada de ti?.- preguntó el espadachín en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Si, ella me ama y yo a ella.- Dijo el cocinero soltando una sonrisa.- Es que ella no se da cuenta de eso.

-Jajajaja, serás estúpido y ella también.

-¡OE MARIMO!, ¡TRATALE BIEN A NAMI-SAN!

-¿Es que acaso te importa mucho?- preguntó el espadachín arrinconando una vez más al cocinero.

-E-e-etto..-_ Me importas tú.-_ Tartamudeaba el cocinero, sintiendo la presión de su Nakama.

-Hmm, tal como imaginé sin respuesta alguna, apura, vamos a Robin.

-Sí.

Los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja, emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacía la Torre de la Justicia, corriendo uno detrás del otro.

_-Estúpido Marimo, que no se dará cuenta de que me gusta, me gusta EL, no más. NADIE MÁS. Igual, sigo siendo el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, le hice sentir mal y... Yo nunca quice herirlo, agh, es tan complicado, esto no es amor, yo n-no amo a Zoro, n-no._

* * *

n_n''

Había escrito uno más compuesto, pero me di cuenta que era demasiado y sin sentido, por ende escribí este.

**Twitter:** Himynameispikah  
**Facebook fan page:** /Pikachwan


	2. 2 Mío

**Advertencia: LEMON***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Odda :)**

* * *

**Capítulo II **

**"Mío"**

Después de la ardua batalla en Enies Lobby, los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, estaban en Water 7, la capital del agua tomando un merecido descanso, aunque ilógico, los piratas también descansan. Cada uno de los tripulantes del barco, estaba en la ciudad disfrutando de las variedades que esta misma tenia, sin lugar a dudas había mucho que hacer, Luffy quería comer, Nami quería gastar dinero en mucha ropa y zapatos, Robin quería comprar libros y Chopper también, Ussop imaginaba como lo iban a tratar sus nakama cuando volviera al barco. Por su parte Zoro sólo quería caminar y Sanji quería encontrar comida para abastecer al nuevo barco que comprarían.

En esas largas caminatas que hacía Zoro en donde sólo pensaba y pensaba en sí mismo, en una angosta calle de Water 7 tenía dos caminos, uno era cruzando un puente para llegar de nuevo a donde estaba Luffy y el otro se dirijia al mercado de la capital donde se encontraba Sanji comprando carne, Zoro sin saber a donde iba giró a la derecha, tomando el camino hacia el mercado de la capital. Siguó derecho por esa misma calle miró hacia adelante, apartando la gente para ver donde se encontraba y vió a su rubio Nakama, frunció el seño al ver a Sanji y siguió caminando.

-Lo que me faltaba, el cocinero inmundo frente a mis ojos JUSTO cuando estoy descansando. - Pensó el espadachín mientras se escondía del cocinero entre la gente.

Sanji, por su parte, estaba distraído comprado varios tipos de carne que sólo encontraría en Water 7. Compraba especias, verduras, harina, sal, azucar, café, compraba de todo, tenia una carreta llena de mucha comida cruda.

-¿Señora y esto que es?- preguntaba en cada puesto que veía, estaba perplejo de todas las cosas que podía encontrar en el pueblo, fue entonces cuando siguio derecho por la misma calle donde se encontraba y quizo cruzar al otro lado, llegando al puente que unía las calles, le tropezaron y la carreta con comida callo al piso haciendo que varias cosas que compró se derramaran y rompieran sobre el asfalto de la capital. El cocinero levanto la cabeza preparandose para tener una pelea con el culpable de dicha tragedia, cuando levantó la cabeza se sonrojo y volvió su cabeza al piso a recoger la carreta.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo el culpable  
-No es necesario, puedo solo- Respondío con pena el cocinero.  
-Sanji, déjame ayudarte- dijo Zoro agachandose ayudando a su Nakama a recoger el desastre. Cómo era de esperarse, Zoro, queríendo desaparecer de su cocinero, lo que hizo fue tropezarlo, se había perdido y regresó a la misma calle donde vió a su Nakama anteriormente, chocandolo por error. Pero, son cosas del destino, ese día el cocinero y el espadachin de los piratas del sombrero de paja debían encontrarse.  
-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario!- Dijo el cocinero con un tono altivo a su Nakama.  
-Ven, dejate.- Respondió con un tono pícaro el peliverde.  
-N-no, ya te dije que me dejarás, Marimo.- Anunció sonrojandose el rubio.  
-Já, está bien, estúpido cocinero.- Afirmo levantandose Zoro, le dió la espalda a Sanji y empezó a caminar.  
-Espera- Dijo el rubio tomando al Marimo por el brazo con la cabeza gacha.-Y-yo no quiero que te vayas.-  
-¿Eh?, pero decidete cocinero de cuarta, por que si no me dejas ayudarte, ¿Cómo esperas a que no me vaya?.-  
-E-etto- tartamudeaba el rubio al ver la seguridad de su Nakama.  
Zoro se soltó y levanto la carreta, ayudo a Sanji a levantar las cosas del suelo y caminaron hacía donde estaban hospedados en Water 7.  
Cuando se encontraban dentro de la casa, Zoro hizo una proposición que sonó bastante inocente, pero... No era así.

-Oe estúpido, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?.  
-Suena bien, pero hay que esperar a que Chopper y Robin-san se reporten, ¿no crees?.- pregunto el rubio.  
-No es necesario, Chopper sabe lo que hace y Robin no quiere despegarse de nosotros jajaja.- dijo en un tono bastante alegre.  
-Está bien, vamos a dar un paseo.- asintio el cocinero con una sonrisa.  
Zoro, con su doble intención camino hacia la puerta para poder arrinconar como si fuese un cazador.  
-Oe Marimo, espero no intentes na- el cocinero, tenia los ojos abiertos, y su cara tenia el tono rojiso del tomate. Estaba sorprendido por el beso inesperado que le plantó su Nakama en la puerta de la casa del alcalde de Water 7. - P-pero que haces, ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?.- dijo sonrojado Sanji.  
-¿Qué crees que hago?, estamos jugando todavía, ¿No?.  
-P-pues, no sé, t-tú...- dijo titubeando de los nervios el rubio -¿Qué es esto?, ¿Será cierto que le gusto?, e... ¿AÚN ESTAMOS JUGANDO?.  
-No seas tonto, ¿Es que ya perdiste?- pregunto en un tono sarcastico el peliverde  
- No, no he perdido nada, o ¿Qué crees?.- respondió Sanji.  
-Ven conmigo cocinero, no seas estúpido.- Anunció el Marimo tomando al rubio por el brazo.  
-A-a donde me llevas, no sabes ni a donde vas, estúpido Marimo desorientado.-  
-Ese lugar, lo conosco bastante bien.- Dijo con seguridad el peliverde.

El ex-cocinero del Baratie y el Cazador de pirtaras empezaron a caminar por las calles de Water 7, el único que sabia el destino de este aparente "equivocado" encuentro era Zoro, mientras caminaban por la cabeza del Rubio pasaban miles y miles de cosas.  
"¿A donde me lleva éste imbécil?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, pues que hacer, es obvio, me lo voy a tirar... O el a mi, p-pero ¿a donde voy?, si lo sigo, ¿me irá bien?, si le digo que m-me gu- NO, NO ME GUSTA, es un estúpido juego fisico, sólo me divierto, nos divertimos, vaya que si, su cuerpo es realmente sexy, me dan ganas de besarle todo el tiempo y éste imbécil, tiene un sabor mucho mejor que el de Nami-san, y-y si Nami-san se entera de esto, seguro me mata. P-pero es que el es tan-"  
-¡Llegamos!.- dijo al fin el Marimo, interrumpiendo por enécima vez los pensamientos del cocinero.  
Subieron unas escaleras, caminaron por varios pasillos y subieron más escaleras, dentro del edificio al que el Marimo se refería.  
El rubio cocinero, perplejo ante el hermoso lugar que había conseguido el tosco Marimo, se sonrojaba y quedaba boquiabierto cada vez que se adentraba. Habían demasiadas cosas que este no podia creer. Era un lugar en el que jamás pensó encontrarse.

-Y bien... ¿Te gusta?- pregunto siendo precavido el Marimo.  
-S-si- Dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a su nakama  
-Já y ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?¿Qué pasa?, es costumbre tuya llorar por todo, al fin de cuarta tenías que ser.- Pregunto una vez más.  
-N-ada.- Decia el cocinero con los ojos encharcados y sonrojado.  
-¿P-por que lloras ahora Cocinerito de cuarta?, ¿Hice algo mal?, pensé que te gustaría este lugar, es todo parecido a ti, con flores y frutas, no debí haberte traido, es más hasta pensé que si te gustaría, pero no quería hacerte llorar, cuando me dijiste que deseabas estar en un lugar como este, pensé en traerte, lo busqué por toda la ciudad, pero lo siento.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha el peliverde.  
-No.- dijo Sanji agachando la cabeza "Pero qué es esto, es más que mágico, es t-todo lo que había esperado, pensado, es mejor de lo que imaginé, p-pero por qué no se lo digo, es que acaso ¿No puedo?, me duele que esté pensando que no me gusta, es que... bueno no me gusta..."- ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta Marimo estúpido", ¿Qué no ves?, hay flores, los olores, esto es.. IMPRESIONANTE, es un lugar increíble, el atardecer sobre esa canasta, las lucesitas, la cantidad de olores que puedo percibir, las e-esto es impresionante, ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?.- pregunto el Rubio.  
-P-pues, pregunté en la ciudad, sobre "Un bosque con flores y frutas en una asotea" y me trajeron aquí.- respondio preplejo el peliverde  
-Y ¿Cómo llegaste de nuevo? no eres bueno orientandote jaja.- sonrio el rubio secandose las lagrimas.  
-Pues, sonará bastante emm... ¿Mal?, pero... Me aprendí el camino.- dijo apenado el peliverde con una mano detrás de la cabeza  
-Jajajaja, el estúpido Marimo aprendiendose el camino a un lugar... ¿por mi?. jajajaja, que bien.- dijo, acompañado con fuertes carcajadas el rubio a su nakama.  
- No es necesario que te rias Sanji.-  
-Esta bien jaja, dejaré de hacerlo.- Dijo el rubio admirando la magnifica sopresa que le dió su nakama.  
El peliverde tomó al rubio por el brazo y lo llevo a caminar por el lugar, para que apreciara más de cerca la sorpresa. En la mitad del bosque de frutas y olores, se encontraba un pequeño espacio, donde se podían sentar y platicar, Sanji tomó la inciativa y se sento, subió la cabeza y mirando hacía el cielo le dijo a su Nakama -Marimo, creo que he perdido el juego.-  
Zoro, acompaño a su nakama y se sentó junto a el, al escuchar de repente, tan sorpresiva frase, lo miro y puso su mano sobre la de el, se acerco más y tomó su menton, como solía hacer, lo besó y le susurró al oido.- "Ya no tienes nada más que perder"-  
El ex-cocinero del Baratie, sorprendido de igual manera, se hizo el desententido y se separó de su Nakama, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.- Dímelo, una vez más, díme lo que quiero escuchar.-  
-¿Para qué?, ¿Ya lo sabes, no?, ¿Lo sientes?, yo lo siento.-  
-Si, pero quiero oirlo, para estar más seguro.  
-No lo haré Sanji, no soy bueno en éstas cosas.- Afirmo el Marimo.  
-Sólo dilo.-  
-Quiero saber tus secretos, quiero estar contigo, pero no te diré que te necesito, por que no es así. Sólo necesito las ordenes del capitan y ya.  
-¿Eh?, ¿e-e-nserio?- pregunto precavido el Rubio.  
-Sí. Yo no necesito de nadie.  
-¿Necesitar?.  
-Sí, necesitar.  
-Necesitas esto- dijo en un tono autoritario el ex-cocinero del Baratie, acercandose a su Nakama y plantandole un beso. Se sentó sobre el mirandole y besandole.  
El Marimo sabía que si lo necesitaba entonces tomó al rubio por las caderas y lo apreto, Sanji reacciono con un suave gemido que se perdio en los labios del espadachin, mientras lo tomada por la cara y le apretaba las mejillas dandole la señal al Marimo para que hiciera lo suyo.  
-¿Quieres?- preguntó el peliverde.  
-Yo siempre te quiero, a ti.- respondio con mucha seguridad el rubio.  
-Te voy a hacer mío, te voy a follar Sanji, ¿eres conciente de eso?, serás mío.-  
-Dimelo, dimelo Zoro-kun-  
-Te necesito y yo también perdí este juego.- respondio el Santoryu sonrojandose y dejando escapar una sonrisa de medio lado.  
Entonces Sanji le siguió besando. Zoro tomó la iniciativa y empezó a desvestir a su cocinero, uno a uno de abajo hacia arriba desprendía con fuerza y pasión los botones de la camisa de su ahora amante cocinero, llegando al cuello desamarro la corbata y quitó por completo la camisa, se detuvo para quitarse la suya mientras el rubio intentaba desabrochar con fuerza los pantalones del marimo, Zoro tomó por los brazos a Sanji, lo levanto y le desabrochó el pantalon, se lo bajó y a su vez el rubio hizo lo mismo, desnudos dejando escapar sus erecciones se acercaron juntando sus miebros dejandose llevar por la pasión se besaban con más y más fuerza, era una competencia por el control de esta misma. El marimo tomo por las piernas al cocinero y este le rodeo el torzo a su espadachín con las piernas, Sanji tocaba el pecho de su nakama, estaban sudando dejando escapar gemidos por la fuerza de cada uno, el rubio se solto de su nakama, y lo empujo hacía el piso de el mágico lugar, se sento en el pecho del espadachín y sostuvo sus brazos contra el piso, empezo a besarle el cuello llegando a su oreja, susurrandole cosas sucias, depravadas, pervertidas, propias del cocinero "Follame, hazme sentir, ¿O es que tienes miedo?, metemela, palmeame, bésame, poséeme". El Marimo, desesperado por el deseo, su erección se hacia más y más dura, y fue entonces cuando usó la fuerza, tomó al rubio por el cuelo y le palmeó el trasero "¿Así?", preguntó el marimo mirando la cara de placer del rubio, Zoro volteo las cartas y puso al rubio contra el piso, con una mano sostenia con fuerza las manos de Sanji y con la otra le levataba las piernas, entonces Zoro se introdujo dentro de Sanji y ya dentro de el, el rubio había perdido el juego de fuerza, se retorcia, el espadachín era demasiado brusco con las estocadas en la retaguardia del cocinero, sin embargo Pierna Negra pedia más y más duro, pero Zoro concía su punto debil, así que redujo la fuerza de las estocadas y se mantuvo en un vaiben suave, pero con la erección que tenía el espadachín, Sanji podía sentir más el pene de Zoro, en todo su esplendor, gritaba se retorcia, el peliverde soltó las manos del espadachín y sostuvo la otra pierna de Sanji, las agarro fuerte y las puso en el pecho del rubio, acercandose más al rostro de el haciendo que entrara más su pene iba subiendo el ritmo del vaiben, "Máaaaaas, ¿Es que estás sordo? DAME MÁS FUERTE!" gritaba el rubio y como un perrito obediente Zoro empezo a darle lentas y fuertes estocadas pero cada vez eran más y más fuertes y más y más rápidas. Ya el ex-cocinero del Baratie, no pudo más y se derramo en su pelvis, pero aún al cazador de piratas le quedaban fuerzas, pero al ver la cara de placer y pasión que tenia su amante, fué más rápido y empezo a acerlar las estocadas haciendo que se sintieran más los golpes. Sanji, empujo con las piernas al peliverde y lo tiró al suelo, se posó sobre el y empezo a besarlo donde más le gustaba, le lamia, sobaba y apretaba, el Marimo no dejaba de gemir, levanto la cabeza y vió los ojos gigantes del rubio relamiendole el pene y dandose gusto con el, chupaba con fuerza, succionaba, daba suaves mordiscos hasta que el rubio decidio empezar una faena en su propia boca, empezo a chuparle a Zoro, con un suave sube-baja, a medida que avanzaba más adentro se lo metia y más subia la velocidad de la mamada, los labios del rubio subian y bajaban por el miembro del espadachin, el peliverde miraba con mucho deseo al cocinero, entonces el cocinero subio la mirada y sonrio a medio lado y se metio el pene completo en la boca aumentando el ritmo y la velocidad del vaiben Zoro no se resistió y se vino en la boca del Cocinero, el rubio quería más asi que se pasaba el miembro de zoro por toda la cara, se relamia los labios una y otra vez. "Sabes exquisito", mientras se limpiaba con los dedos y los chupaba. No obstante Zoro lo miro y lo tomó por el brazo, le abrazó y muy delicadamente, casi que sin fuerzas le dijo: "Ya eres mío, nadie te va a alejar de mi". Sanji sonrojado, solo se acomodo en la costilla de su Nakama hasta quedarse dormido.

El Marimo miraba al cielo abrazando al rubio que estaba plácidamente dormido a su lado, pensaba en cuan sincero había sido con el.  
-"Cómo deje llevarme así, es que éste cocinero si que sabe como tratarme, pero... ¿Estará bien esto?, digo... creo que Luffy no estará muy de acuerdo, aunque... No tendría por qué enterarse, además de todo ya perdí el juego con el cocinero, no hay manera de dar reversa a esto" se decía a sí mismo el peliverde, entonces el rubio intentaba despertarse, sobandose los ojos con las manos y mirando a su Nakama.  
-¿Qué hora es?.  
-Ninguna, jajaja, te quedaste dormido cocinero, si que eres débil.  
-Blah, estúpido Marimo, déjame en paz, que ¿Nunca vas a dejar de joderme?.  
-Te puedo joder cuantas veces quieras CO-CI-NE-RO de cuarta.  
Sanji se sonrojo, encontrando el doble sentido de su compañero, se levantó y empezo a vestirse, cuando estaba acomodando su camisa, se dió cuenta que el fuerte espadachín habia roto todos los botones y no encontraba como abrocharla.  
-Te ves mejor así.- dijo el marimo dandole aliento.  
-Si, así Nami-san se enamorará más de mi, ¿No crees?-  
-¿A que viene Nami aquí?  
-¿Estás celoso?, Zoro-Kyun.- dijo el cocinero en un tono burlon.  
-¿Que crees?.-  
-Hmmn, te ves lindo cuando te pones celoso.-  
-Já, no lo estoy, ya eres mío, aunque seas estúpido y no cocines tan bien.


End file.
